Sueño en clase de pociones
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Un sueño un tanto extraño ... y puede con algunas consecuencias... menores abstenerse SS/HG Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hermione entro al aula de pociones, Severus la miro levantando una ceja.

- Que desea Srta. Granger

Hermione bloqueo la puerta y puso un hechizo de silencio para que nadie escuchara...

- Lo quiero a usted, ahora, encima de mí, sobre este escritorio, AHORA- mientras decía esto la joven Griffindor se sacaba la ropa y le lanzaba un hechizo a su aturdido profesor, este se daba cuenta que una corriente aire le molestaba en sus genitales, al mirarse, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. Hermione barrió con lo que había en el escritorio y se subió a él, quedando totalmente expuesta frente a Severus...

- Srta. Granger, Hermione, esto no es adecuado.

-Señor o me hace suya en este instante o lo amarro a la mesa y lo violo...-

Severus se acerco a ella y la beso... ella comenzó a acariciarlo, su espalda, su tórax, su culo, a ella no le daban las manos para tocarlo y disfrutarlo. Él besaba su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, se alejo y vio la lujuria en los ojos de su alumna... bajo besando su abdomen y llego al lugar más preciado, se sumergió en los risos y saboreo a la mujer frente a él, mientras lamia la entrada acariciaba con su increíble nariz el clítoris de la joven, esta estaba rugiendo de placer, luego de que Severus quedara lleno de los jugos de la joven, el se retiro y posiciono su miembro en la entrada y lento pero firme entro en ella, sintió como se quedaba con el tesoro más preciado de la joven, sintió el temblor ante la intrusión, pero ella lo acorralo con sus piernas y empujo hacia ella hasta que el quedo completamente empalado en ella... comenzó a moverse, ella jadeaba y él seguía, luego de unos minutos comenzó a sentir como ella exprimía su miembro, como las paredes lo comprimían.. y luego de que ella gritara su nombre como poseída, el explotaba dentro de ella mientras también gritaba su nombre y luego cayera sobre ella. Un ruido hizo que levantara la cabeza, el aula estaba llena de alumnos, un caldero había explotado, se había quedado dormido, pero eso no lo intrigaba tanto como la cara de 20 alumnos que lo miraban como a un alíen, sobre todo la joven frente a él ella estaba roja, muy sonrojada, sus amigos lo miraban con odio como dispuestos a matarlo, los alumnos de su casa lo miraban… con asco! Todo había sido un sueño, ¿pero qué había pasado? ¿Había dicho algo?

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto medio incrédulo de la situación que estaba viviendo…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Snape estaba sentado en un sillón mirando el fuego en su recamara, repasaba lo vivido en clases de pociones ese día…

Está bien que el ciclo ya estaba finalizando, el estaba corrigiendo los últimos exámenes de cursos inferiores, cuando, no recuerda bien la razón, se quedo dormido, mientras los alumnos gestaban una poción, recuerda el sueño lujurioso junto a su mejor estudiante, porque gracias a que estaban libres del maniático homicida, Snape daba puntos en justa media a Hermione y la ponía por sobre todos los demás alumnos, y eso lo había dicho al entrar en ese especie de 7/8 año que algunos estaban cursando y otros recursando.

Luego de despertar y que lo miraran con cara de "dios mío, no podemos creer lo que dijo", miro a la joven y pregunto qué había pasado, ella se levanto y salió del aula roja como una cereza…

Atrás salieron Ron y Harry, mientras que los demás rápidamente guardaban y embotellaban las pociones. Todos guardaron silencio y salieron. El se quedo así solo y sin saber bien que había pasado…

Se toma un vaso del ambarino líquido que tenia frente a él, y siguió mirando el fuego…

Escucho unos golpes y dijo automáticamente

- Pase

Hermione lo miraba desde la entrada, el se levanto y se acerco a ella, Hermione se ruborizo al solo hecho de Severus mirarla.

-Que necesita Srta. Granger?

-Solo saber porque grito mi nombre en clase, mientras dormía. Usted grito mi nombre de una forma muy particular Sr.

-Por favor pasa, alguien sabe que estas aquí.

-Sí, Harry, el me dio su capa para ocultarme de Filch y de los demás alumnos.

-está bien. Sabe para qué viniste?

-si le dije que quería saber el porqué, aunque él me dio algunas ideas, dijo cosas que podrían estar pasando en su sueño Sr.

-Potter muy astuto en ponerla sobre aviso, seguro esperas una disculpa o algo similar, ya que este viejo y tonto hombre soñó con una agradable joven, que es 20 años más joven, alumna y mucho mejor persona…

-no sr nada de eso, yo solo quería saber si es la primera vez o si todas las noches sueña conmigo…

-esa información no es necesaria, no puedo decirte con sinceridad si es o no la primera vez, si que recuerde… y te pido disculpas por este hecho.

-oh entonces yo también debo disculparme, pero yo llevo soñando con usted ya hace unos cuantos años y recuerdo casi todos mis sueños Sr.

-estas diciendo, Srta Granger que sueñas conmigo.

-sip

-y tus amigos lo saben

-me descubrieron cuando estando de campamento en el bosque grite tu nombre… al principio pensaron que era una pesadilla pero luego lo dije gimiendo y en éxtasis. Y no les quedo duda de que tipo de sueños tenia - dijo sonriendo Hermione, que se había sentado en el sillón y Severus estaba arrodillado en el piso a sus pies mirándola.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos

-desde cuándo piensa en mí sr.

-desde hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo Hermione, desde tu 6to curso. Debo pedirte disculpas, esto no es correcto.

-oh perdón sr., pero yo pienso en usted desde mi 5to año, al regresar del ministerio, nos espero con pociones y ayudo a la enfermera a curarnos, sobre todo gracias a sus cremas es que no tengo una muy fea cicatriz. Gracias.

-Sta Granger… Hermione, voy a ser sincero, tú me gustas, eres buena, sincera, leal, inteligente, eres una perla y yo no soy nada a tu lado, no soy digno de que sientas algo por mí, no es correcto que tu corazón lata por mí, debes de enamorarte y desear a otro hombre, yo estoy maldito, soy un ser que no merece el amor que tú me estas ofreciendo.

-si eso es lo que piensas te voy a decir que prefiero el celibato o la muerte a vivir sin tu amor, prefiero morir hoy mismo si no estoy a tu lado. Tú me amas, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos cada día, lo veo en tu trato, tu actitud, no niegues disfrutar del amor, ni del cariño que yo te pueda dar. Puedo asegurarte que la profesora Minerva ya sabe lo que paso en el aula. Y que yo sepa no te reclamo nada. Porque no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos y corresponderme?

-Hermione, sos mi alumna…

-solo faltan dos días Severus, dos días. Podemos amarnos en dos dias.

-crees que va a ser sencillo, crees que lo van a aceptar.

-si no lo aceptan van a perder dos magos poderosos, porque si no nos quieren acá, tenemos el mundo para vivir.. nada me ata a Inglaterra, nada. Mis padres fueron obliados y aun no les devolví los recuerdos, es mas no se si puedo. Porque quedarnos donde no nos quieren…

-Hermione, dulce y hermosa Hermione, haremos como vos digas, yo me pongo a tus pies, tu eres mi guía de aquí en mas. – Severus se había abrazado al cuerpo de la joven y descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

La red flu fue activada y Minerva entro en ese momento, no dijo nada, Hermione acariciaba la cabeza de ese roto y pobre hombre al cual amaba. Severus se levanto y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la directora.

-Minerva perdón, pero no paso nada yo…

-Severus, tranquilo, solo vine a ver como estabas, si no estabas ahogado en whisky de fuego, veo que no y que Hermione vino a hablar contigo. Están bien.

-Si Sra

-Minerva, sea de tu agrado o no, Hermione y yo al terminar el curso vamos a estar juntos, vamos a ser una pareja, yo voy a ayudarla con sus padres. Si el mundo mágico ingles tiene algún problema con nuestra relación, te informo que tienes mi renuncia. No me voy a separar de ella.

-Severus no hagas nada tonto, ni apurado, no te precipites, no renuncies, donde encuentro yo un pocionista, de por si el suplente de DCAO es un desastre y espero que Harry quiera ese puesto, transformaciones pensaba ofrecérselo a Hermione ya que es muy buena. Si tu te vas, me faltarían dos profesores!

-profesora es en serio, me ofrece su cátedra?

-hija te ofrezco mi cátedra y la casa de Gryffindor

-oh por dios! Gracias! – dijo Hermione

-y tu, gran enamorado, no te vas. Si no los quieren ok, aca si los queremos. Quieres una reunión con Kings y ver si te apoya en esto.. Albus está feliz, está de fiesta en la dirección con los demás cuadros…

-Albus viejo loco… sabe lo que siento por Hermione, por eso está feliz.

Minerva no lo pensó y llamo por flu al ministro, este estaba despierto y se apareció en bata y pijama en el colegio…

-Severus, Hermione, Minerva ¿como están? ¿Todo bien?

-sr ministro! Yo, hola, si gracias –dijo Hermione

-Kings aca tengo un pequeño problema, veras este hombre, acaba de confesarse estar totalmente enamorado y ¡oh merlin! es correspondido…

-Severus al fin amigo, no me digas. ¿quien es la brujita que te conquisto, no será acaso la inteligente y sabia Hermione?

Severus y Hermione estaban rojos, palidos, rojos.. no sabían como es que se dio cuenta…

-oh hija si eres transparente, siempre atenta con Severus, querías saber todo sobre las reuniones y lo esperaste más de una vez cuando llegábamos de una misión. Aparte que el también el ultimo año estaba muy preocupado al final de la guerra por todos ustedes… sobre todo por ti y tu familia.

-Los respaldarías Kings, si el mundo mágico les da la espalda…

-Si el mundo mágico les da la espalda, yo los respaldo, son Ordenes de Merlin Primera Clase… quien les va a dar la espalda…

-gracias Sr Ministro – dijo Hermione

-Hermione, Severus, ustedes son mis amigos, somos compañeros de armas, que sea ministro es gracias a ustedes….

Kings se fue y dejo tranquilos a Hermione y a Severus, Minerva le dijo a Severus que descansara y se llevo a su despacho a Hermione.

-hija mía, tu mañana te sientas a mi lado, desde este momento te nombro Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, tu ya diste los exámenes, mañana llegan los resultados, no nesecito de ellos para darte este puesto. Mañana anunciare tu puesto y juntas este verano armaremos la curricula.

-gracias profesora – dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hermione ven, hoy veras por última vez tu Sala, te voy a acompañar así no hay gente que diga cosas raras…

-gracias …

Juntas caminaron hasta el retrato de la casa de los leones, la dama gorda les abrió sin decir nada, ambas mujeres entraron y vieron que Harry y Ron estaban despiertos jugando ajedrez…

-¿Hermione está todo bien?- dijo Harry mirando la capa en el brazo de su amiga

-Sr Potter tengo que pedirle que llame a todos los alumnos a la sala.

-si Directora.

Todos los alumnos estaban en pijamas en la sala, medio dormidos dado que eran las 12 de la noche.

-Leones, Gryffindors, esta casa es la de los valientes, perdimos amigos en la guerra, ganamos amigos también. Hoy yo doy un paso al costado, luego de un año en ser Directora y Jefa de Casa, cosa que no se lleva bien, encontré quien me suplantara a partir de ahora, no solo como la Cabeza de esta honorable y valiente casa sino también como Profesora de Transformaciones. Con ustedes la Profesora Hermione Granger.

Toda la sala se quedo en shock no se lo esperaban, pensaban que había agarrado a Hermione en falta y luego la castigaría, pero al darse cuenta todos aplaudieron y gritaron hurras.

-¿Hermione todo esta bien, todo?- dijo Harry bajito a Hermi

-Harry, Minerva y Kings me dieron su apoyo incondicional en ese tema, todo está muy bien, más que bien.. -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa…

-Bueno como jefa de casa mi primera orden es que todos regresen a sus camas, mañana es un dia muy importante y pasado en la fiesta de fin de curso. Mañana los de 7mo y 8vo tendremos nuestros resultados de EXTASIS.

-si Sra, dijo toda la casa.

-Hermione quieres mudarte ahora o mañana

-prefiero ahora, ya que no podre dormir Minerva

Ambas mujeres se acercaron al dormitorio de las chicas de 7mo, todas la felicitaron y ella empaco todo con magia y muy rápido, en segundos estaba lista para dejar ese dormitorio

Minerva y Hermione caminaban hacia sus nuevas dependencias, estas estaban cerca de las mazmorras, lo cual le resulto muy conveniente.

-Hermione como profesora y jefa de casa se te permite total libertad de acción en andar por todos los lados en el castillo, puedes pasear de lugar a lugar, asi como también visitar a tus compañeros en sus diferentes cuarteles, claro siempre avisando que vas a ingresar. Quieres comunicarle a Filch de tu incorporación.

-Eso puede ser beneficioso, ya que yo soy de naturaleza madrugadora y si me encuentra no quiero tener que informarle de mi nuevo estatus.

Ambas dejaron el equipaje en sus nuevos cuartos, llamaron a Winky y esta le preparo la habitación y desembalo las pertenencias con extremo cuidado. Dejo los nuevos cuarteles inmaculados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Filch se sorprendió del nuevo puesto y felicito a la joven.

La mañana la despertó cerca de las 6 de la mañana se levanto tomo algunos enceres y se ducho rápidamente, se vistió con una túnica color esmeralda con ribetes rojos y un agradable sombrero. Ambos regalos de Minerva. Así se presento en el comedor, los alumnos que ingresaban se preguntaban quien era la bruja sentada en el medio de Snape y la directora, esta charlaba con fluida naturalidad con ambos, algunos profesores no reconocieron a Hermione. Cuando la casi totalidad del alumnado y profesores estaban sentados, Minerva pidió silencio y hablo, como verán hay una nueva adquisición, hoy ingresa como Jefa de la Casa de los leones y Profesora de Transformaciones, la Srta Hermione Jean Granger. El gran salón quedo en silencio y la casa de los leones salto en un aplauso que se esparció por todo el salón. Hermione se levanto y agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza a todos los ex compañeros ahora alumnos, Snape la ayudo a sentarse y charlaban animadamente de los planes futuros que comenzarían una vez finalizado el ciclo lectivo…

La casa de las serpientes no podían creerlo, ok Granger no era alumna, con lo cual cualquier interacción con su Jefe de Casa está dentro de lo normal….

Inmediatamente llegaron las lechuzas, y a cada jefe de casa les dejo un paquete. Eran los EXTASIS de los de 7mo… hermione tomo su paquete y se dirigió a su mesa, cada Jefe hizo exactamente lo mismo. Estando frente a sus alumnos repartió a cada uno el listado de EXTASIS… ella se quedo con uno, Severus se acerco a la joven y le saco la carta y públicamente la golpeo en la nariz y la abrió…

Y comenzó a recitar para todos las notas de sus extasis.

-Es un honor decir tus notas, no te enojes - le dijo -

Transformación= E

DCAO= E

ENCANTAMIENTOS = E

POCIONES=E

ASTRONOMIA= E

ARITMANCIA= E

RUNAS ANTIGUAS= E

Criaturas Mágicas=E

-A su vez debo informar que la Srta Granger esta capacitada en Oclumancia y Legeremancia, cosa que aprendió por sus propios medios y sin instrucción.

Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos, la chica era un genio, la bruja mas inteligente en 20 años.

Snape le hizo una reverencia delante de todos y le devolvió plegado y ensobrado sus resultados. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y acepto el brazo de su ex profesor para regresar a la mesa….

Pese a todo, el cuchicheo de lo que había pasado el dia anterior, regreso, pero no les importo…

Esa tarde muchas chicas se concentraban en baños y salones viendo como irían a la gala de fin de año, exclusiva para alumnos, Hermione estaba buscando a Severus o a Minerva, pero ninguno de los dos estaba a la mano, Filius le dijo que ambos habían salido rumbo al Ministerio luego del desayuno, que llegarían tarde, que el colegio estaba en manos de los Profesores y Jefes de Casa y que los de Slytherin tenían que hacerle caso a ella, visito ambas casas y vio que todo estuviera en orden, en la casa de las serpientes hablo con Draco y le pregunto si sabia a donde había ido Snape o si el les comunico algo, sino te lo dijo a vos menos a nosotros, Granger, pero anda a saber…- ella les dijo que había ido al ministerio junto a Minerva y le pregunto si no tenia que ver con el o con su madre o algo de eso… -Draco se lo pensó mejor y le dijo - mira madre esta en casa, esta bien, padre se esta pudriendo como corresponde en Azkaban y a mi me absolvieron gracias a ustedes, asi que si ni Harry, ni tu fueron no tiene que ver con nosotros.. estas preocupada?

Solo un poco se fueron luego del desayuno. No me avisaron, fue algo rápido… y si estoy preocupada, mas que nada por el, Draco -dijo esta medio confidente.

Ven salgamos, hablemos en otro lugar.

Ambos salieron y Harry estaba acercándose…

-Hermione…. Draco .. todo bien

-Harry estaba viendo que estuviera todo bien en la casa de Snape, pero tenia que preguntar a Draco si el sabia de su repentina ida al ministerio…

-Hermione tranquila el profesor seguro esta bien, no te angusties tu misma lo dijiste Kings les dio el visto bueno…

-Tienen el aval del Ministerio para estar juntos?

-Si el nos apoya, Draco amo a Severus y el me ama

-Me imagino que anduvieron juntitos..

-No ni de broma, ayer charlamos y Minerva y Kings charlaron con nosotros y me fui adormir a mis nuevos cuartos. Luego lo vi en el desayuno y nada mas, esperaba charlar con el para poder estar juntos en la gala….

-Tranquila Hermione, seguro fueron a alguna asignación o reunión …

-Es que estoy intranquila….

-Draco y Harry la miraron y se rieron, era tan transparente el amor que sentía por el oscuro mago…

-Harry, Minerva llego a hablar con vos…

-Nop, por que..

-Bueno ella te va a ofrecer algo mañana en la gala…

-Que cosa…

-No puedo decírtelo, pero creo que tendrás que aceptar, ya que te va a hacer muy bien y feliz y Ginny va a estar mas tranquila…

-Draco que vas a hacer cuando salgas

-Encargarme de las empresas de los Malfoy

-Bien por ti Draco.

-Chicos me voy a hacer un par de rondas, los veo en la cena.

Ella se fue a ver como estaban las cosas en las diferentes partes del castillo, los dos jóvenes la vieron marcharse y se comenzaron a reir, estaban los dos riendo contra una de las paredes del castillo cuando Ron los diviso, se acerco y viendo la tranquilidad de ambos dijo, cual es el chiste, Harry agarrando su estomago y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ron dijo

-Nuestra Jefa de Casa esta preocupada del Jefe de Slytherin, esta de momento en otro lado y ella esta muy preocupada… jajajajaja

-Oh dios mio, lo que nos faltaba jajaja espero que regrese pronto, digamos antes de la cena.. como estas Draco, todo bien.

-Si, todo bien, pero fui acosado con preguntas y hace tiempo que no me pasaba eso… les digo espero que regrese pronto porque sino.. jajaja yo no me aparezco en el comedor…

-Pero no se de que te va a servir, ella puede entrar en su sala común ya que parece que esta a cargo de las dos casas…

-Mierda me había olvidado….

La tarde paso volando, ni Minerva ni Severus aparecieron para la cena, ni un mensaje, ni una lechuza.. nada. Ahora no solo Hermione estaba preocupada, Filius, Pomona y todo los profesores estaban un tanto ansiosos, el comedor comió en silencio, los alumnos sabían que algo se gestaba y no sabían si era bueno, malo o muy peligroso. Todos se fueron a sus salas, y Hermione se paseo de arriba abajo del castillo hasta que el reloj dio las 12, en eso los vio llegar a Severus y a Minerva, ambos extremadamente cansados, ambos casi colapsan en la puerta de entrada.. Hermione los acompaño hacia la enfermería, y ahí Poppy les dio un poco de revitalizante, ambos estaban extenuados pero felices.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Hermione se acerco a Severus y este le sonrió, la acerco a el y le di un casto beso en los labios para dejar en claro que la quería y que estaban bien juntos. Luego se durmió, Minerva la llamo y le dijo que no se angustie que estaba todo bien, pero que tenían una misión que cumplir. Todo había salido bien, pero estaban muy cansados.

Hermione se quedo junto a Poppy y los vigilo a ambos. Poppy le dijo que se acostara cerca y le indico una cama al lado de Severus, ella descorrió el biombo y asi se durmió, mirando a su amado que estaba aun vestido y apenas cubierto con una manta, ella le saco la capa y las botas, para que estuviera mas comodo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, ambos magos seguían durmiendo. Eso le tranquilizo, porque asi recuperaban energias.

Al mediodía estaban todos bien, Severus le indico que ambos irían juntos a la gala. Y que su túnica estaba en su recamara.

A las 7 estaba vistiéndose, la túnica era dorada con detalles plateados, era hermosa, tenia el logo de su casa en una banda roja que cruzaba desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda…

La banda era la única cosa que decía en que casa estaban los que egresaban.

Severus la espero en la puerta de su recamara, le dijo que tenia una sorpresa en sus habitaciones…

La guio a sus cuartos y al entrar una pareja se abrazo a ella, sus padres, sus padres estaban ahí, y la reconocían, pero como….

-Hermione angelito, mira que grande y linda, toda una mujer, dios mio mi niña… estas tan linda y grande. Gracias Severus, nos devolviste a nuestra niña….

Hermione miro a su amado, y soltándose de sus padres se abrazo a su hombre y le dio un casto beso en los labios… su segundo beso…

Sus padres estaban felices y no decían nada… Hermione los miro y ellos le contaron que tanto el profesor como Minerva los habían encontrado y restituido los recuerdos, informaron el porque de esta situación y ellos comprendieron el peligro en el que estaban y el peligro que su niña corrió, también el pidió permiso para salir con Hermione, ya que aun ni se habían besado. Ellos dijeron que si, y se enteraron del cargo que tendría su hija en el colegio..

Los 4 salieron del cuarto del profesor, encontrándose con varios Slytherins, que los miraron expectantes, Severus tomando del brazo a Hermione y charlando con la otra pareja que vestía túnicas claras y muy costosas.

Asi se presentaron en el gran salón, Harry comprendió al ver a los padres donde había estado el profesor y saludo a los padres de Hermione, y les presento a Ginny, Ron también los saludo y les presento a Lavender, Draco se acerco a su padrino y este presento a los padres de Hermione, Draco se entero del gran sacrificio que había hecho Hermione para cuidar a sus padres.

Todos estaban felices, se presentaron los diplomas con los resultados de timos y EXTASIS, Hermione cargaba con solo E. también Minerva anuncio el nuevo cargo de DCAO dado a Harry Potter y que Draco estaría en el consejo de la escuela en representación de la familia Malfoy. Lo cual alegro a muchos.

Todo era perfecto….

Luego la fiesta.. bailaron Severus no se despego de su chica, solo dejo que bailara una o dos piezas con su padre o con Harry mientras el bailaba con la mama de Hermi o charlaba con Minerva.

Mientras bailaban uno de los vals Severus agarro y beso a la joven en sus brazos, era una imagen hermosa, ya que ambos demostraban el amor que sentían por el otro…

Todos estaban felices, cada uno se fue para su casa, Severus y Hermione escoltaron a los padres de la joven a las habitaciones de esta, y ella y Severus se dirigieron a las mazmorras…


End file.
